1. Field of the Invention
A combination gauze package and gauze sponge dispenser for storing and dispensing a plurality of vertically stacked array of gauze sponges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gauze sponges are generally packaged and stored in bulk. When used in clinical laboratories, blood banks, physicians and dental offices as well as research and commercial laboratories, it is necessary to keep the individual sponges in a relatively sterile atmosphere. Thus it is desirable to provide means for singly or serially dispensing individual gauze sponges from the bulk and in addition eliminate lint, reduce waste and provide ease in distribution. To this end, the applicant has combined a unique combination of sponge package and dispenser.